bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Park: The Game
Jurassic Park: The Game is an episodic graphic adventure video game based on the first Jurassic Park movie. It was developed by Telltale Games and released on November 15th 2011. Story The plot of Jurassic Park: The Game is separated into 4 episodes, all of which take place during or after the events of the first Jurassic Park movie. Episode 1: The Intruder The game starts with Gerry Harding showing his youngest daughter Jess around the park. At this time Dennis Nedry sets his plan into motion, shutting down the fences. As he fails to arrive at the docks his contacts, Miles Chadwick and Nima Cruz head into the park looking for him. They find his jeep and Chadwick is killed by the Dilophosaurs. Nima manages to escape with a gun and the embryos, but is bitten by one of the Dinosaurs and needs medical attention. She is found by Harding and his daughter as they make their way to the docks. They attempt to return to the visitor centre, but are attacked by a Triceratops and later by a T-rex. They managed to hide in an emergency shed and on the next morning Doctor Laura Sorkins discovers them on a security feed. She sends a automated tour vehicles to bring them to the visitors centre, where they find a radio. Over this radio Sorkins gives them instructions on how to cure Nima's ailment. They are attacked by the Rex ones more, but the dinosaur is lured away by the tour car. They regroup, but after a rescue is mentioned, Nima pulls her gun and says that there will be no rescue. Episode 2: The Cavalry After noticing that there are still people unaccounted for on the island, InGen hires mercenaries to save them. One team consists of William "Billy" Yoder, Oscar Morales and Daniel "Danny" Cafaro. The try to meet up with Bravo team, their backup unit, in the Visitor's Centre. However, once they arrive they find out that Bravo team has been killed and their leader, Vargas, went insane after being bitten by something. While trying to find out what happened, they stumble across security footage showing Nima marching Gerry and Jess out in the jungle at gunpoint. The centre is attacked by dinosaurs once more and Vargas dies, while Oscar and Yoder escape in the chopper. Meanwhile Gerry convinces Nima to allow him to make a fire to scare away dinosaurs, hoping it would get the attention of the rescue team. Later Jess manages to steal the radio from Nima while she is distracted and contacts Yoder before she Nima catches her and forces them to move on. The rescue team notices the smoke of the fire, but is attacked by a Pteranodon, forcing them to land. While Danny stays behind to fix the helicopter, while Oscar and Billy make their way through the forest. They split up and Yoder is attacked by a mother Dilophosaurus and rescued by Oscar just in time. During this the group of survivors reach a dead end at an unfinished roller coaster. The group manages to get the roller coaster working, but are attacked by Herrerasaurus in the process. They fight them of and meet Oscar and Yoder, who disarm Nima. When they arrive at the chopper Danny has disappeared, forcing Oscar to fix it himself while a T-rex approaches. The last person to be rescued is Dr. Sorkins, who they pick up from the field lab. Sorkins is convinced to join them, but not before testing a cure for the dinosaurs' engineered lysine deficiency on a group of Parasaurolophus she has been studying on in order to prevent them from dying. While this is happening, Nima tries to hijack the chopper, but is stopped in the process by Yoder and Oscar. The helicopters controls are damaged by a thrown in the process. The rest of the group is attacked by a group of Velociraptors and take refuge on the water tower. From there they witness the helicopter crash into the tower. Episode 3: The Depths Sorkin's group escapes the water tower by fixing its ladder and flee into the maintenance tunnels below. Nima, Yoder and Oscar survived as well, but their weapons have been destroyed in the crash. Oscar heads out to scout the area while Yoder watches over the unconscious Nima. While Oscar sees the Raptors open the doors to the tunnels and follows them, Yoder finds the stolen embryos in Nima's backpack. After she wakes up he forces her to split the profit with him. They are soon surprised by the T-rex, and seek refuge in the tunnels as well. Yoder goes back despite the Tyrannosaurus because he has dropped the embryos during the escape, afterward he and Nima head further into the tunnels. After seeing glowing eyes Nima refused to continue until they have a better light source. While Yoder powers up the main lights, Oscar manages to kill one of the Raptors in single combat. He meets up with Yonder and reluctantly takes part in their plan to sell the embryos, but under the condition that they still finish their mission to evacuate the survivors. At the same time Sorkins reveals to Gerry that she actually released the cure for the lysine deficiency into the parks main water supply, keeping every dinosaur in the park unaffected by the genetic change. While they both argue, Jess tries to smoke Sorkin's cigarettes away from the group, but is attacked by a Raptor. While fleeing the predator she leads the pack to Gerry and Sorkins. They manage to fight them off using a forklift until the other group appears. Oscar drives the Velociraptors away by wounding the pack leader with a knife. Shortly after they find out that the park's power plant is on the verge of explosion and that it has to be reset manually. The survivors head to the power plant and reset the main grid. However, this trig gers a safety protocol which seals the power plant behind massive metal doors. The Raptor pack enters the room just before the doors close and the group takes refuge from them on the higher levels. However, all the door controls on said level were destroyed, making it impossible to open the doors from there. Oscar sacrifices himself and goes down, fighting off the dinosaurs long enough to open the doors before being killed. The rest of the group manages to escape into the boiler room and lock themselves in. There they find a man, who Yoder realizes is Danny, paralyzed and brain-dead from the same poison that affected Vargas, covered in some type of nest. Dr. Sorkins reveals that she knew that the animal responsible for this has gotten loose and is threatened by Yoder with a knife. Episode 4: The Survivors Sorkins explains that the animals that were responsible for Danny's fait were Troodon, which she was supposed to eliminate after their poisonous bite was discovered. Sorkins couldn't bring herself to do so and kept them in the quarantine pens for study instead. While the adults try convince Yoder to spare the scientist, Jess finds a grate leading back to the tunnels. During their attempt to open it, the Troodon attack and are held back by Nima and Yoder, while the others brake open the grate. They escape the Troodon in the tunnels, but reach a four-way intersection. After Jess and Sorkins find the picture of the correct hall way in the blueprints, they are ambushed by the dinosaurs once more and get separated. While Gerry and Nima escape to the surface, the others stay trapped in the tunnels. Nima convinces Gerry to take care of themselves and explains to him, that Isla Nublar used to be the home of her ancestors before InGen bought the island. She further explains, that she took the job of stealing the embryos in order to get revenge and because she needed the money to provide for her daughter. The eventually see a still operating tour car, which takes them to the marine exhibit, which they determine will be the most likely destination of the others. They regroup in the marine exhibit, where Yoder tells them that they have to leave soon, as the U.S. Navy will bomb the island on InGen's behalf. Sorkins abandons the group and uses the elevator to go down to the underwater aquarium, leaving the others stranded above. They unlock the elevator and head down, where they overhear her on the phone arguing with InGen over the impending bombing, pretending that the other survivors are her hostages to get the bombing called off and locks off the elevator. After that doesn't work, she re leases the park's Tylosaurus, despite Gerry's pleading. The Tylosaurus slams into the facility causing Sorkins to fall into the moon pool and being eaten. Yoder calls his employers to delay the bombing, but while the group heads back to the elevator, he pulls a grenade and explains that, with his men dead, he doesn't want Harding and his daughter to slow him down. He offers to take Nima with him, but she refuses and he throws the grenade. Yoder escapes to the surface while the windows of the aquarium crack, causing water to seep in. Yoder realises in the elevator, that Jess has stolen the embryos from him while he was distracted. Gerry and the others lock themselves in the control room, but notice that the damaged pressure seal causes the moon pool to slowly flood the room as well. They put on scuba gear and dive into the water, where Nima leads them to a cave in the wall of the lagoon that leads to the surface. They narrowly avoid the Tylosaurus and head straight towards the docks, where Nima's contact has left a boat. They are attacked by Yoder, but the T-rex arrives and they all freeze. Gerry attempts to distract the dinosaur by kicking away the embryo canister, but Yoder rushes for it and is eaten. Nima manages to grab the canister as the three remaining survivors run for the boat. Gerry distracts the T-rex so the others can escape, but the T-rex damages the skywalk Nima and Jess are on. As Jess clings to the railing, the canister falls to the ground below. At this point BIS was able to choose whether Nima would save Jess or would try to get the embryos. In BIS' playthrough she saves Nima while the embryos are crushed by the Tyrannosaurs' foot. The three escape the island and Nima worries how she will take care off her daughter without the money from the embryos. Jess then finds a suitcase containing a large amount of money. Playthrough BIS played Jurassic Park: The Game over the course of 12 episodes. The first episode, "Hello! You're So Cute!", was uploaded on the 24th of June 2013. The final episode, titled "Fish Food", was released on the 8th of July 2013. Category:Games